Between Love and Hate
by Bent137
Summary: A wooded Tryst.... : [Part Two in the Forbidden Fruit Trilogy.] : [slash] : [Complete]


****

**Title: **Between Love and Hate  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R, for Male/Male sexuality.  
**Improv: **sonata, pie, automatic, leaves  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.  
**Authors Note: **This is part two in the "Forbidden Fruit" trilogy. I suggest reading "A Fine Line" (by me) first. Thanks to the lovely Angel Grace for beta-ing for me.  
**Spoilers: **Season Two and Season Three's premiere

Between Love and Hate

The rustle of the leaves was what alerted Dean to someone's approach. He turned toward the sound and frowned as Jess appeared on the path. "You're late," Dean said.

"Sorry," Jess said with a light shrug, "I got held up at the diner."

Dean nodded. "No one followed you right?"

"Nope," Jess said moving closer to Dean, "I even double checked."

"Great," Dean said with a grin as he dipped his head towards Jess'. Their lips met softly, and then with more passion, as hands automatically began to roam. Jess unzipped Dean's jeans and slipped his hand inside. "Wait," Dean said as he moved away from Jess.

Jess arched an eyebrow, "Is there a problem?"

"Oh," Dean said, his eyes widening. "No, well, maybe, what time is it?"

Jess looked at his watch, "Three fifty-two, why?"

"I have to be to work at four," Dean said as he zipped his fly.

"Well," Jess began sarcastically, "that's just dandy."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Well, sorry, but I was here on time."

Jess shifted, "Fine, but we need to talk."

"Gee, isn't that the girl's line?"

Jess narrowed his eyes, "Hey, whatever helps you sleep at night." Dean scoffed. Jess rolled his eyes, "Look, seriously, what are we going to tell Rory?"

"Nothing," Dean snapped at him, "Why would we tell her anything?"

"Have you ever pegged Rory for stupid?" Jess asked. Without waiting, he answered himself, "No, neither of us have, nor will we ever."

"So?"

"So, she's bound to figure us out!"

"Figure out what, Jess? There's nothing going on."

"Keep telling yourself that, but a month's worth of woodsy trysts say otherwise," Jess retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not like we're having a relationship, Jess. It's just," Dean paused, "it's just what it is, nothing more."

"Right," Jess nodded, "it's not love, or even like, it's just lust. A mutual need for human contact."

"Exactly," Dean said.

"Yeah."

Dean shifted his weight from foot to foot, "I've got to go. Same time on Thursday?"

Jess contemplated it for a moment, "Oh, no, I have finals at the end of the week. How about Saturday?"

"I can't, I have a game. What about Sunday?"

"Graduation, if I pass," Jess said with a shake of his head. "Maybe Tuesday?"

"No can do, I'll be in Chicago until Friday, when Rory gets back. How about that Saturday?"

"Um, well, can we make it earlier? Say, one?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, great," Jess said.

"Great," Dean echoed, "Later." He turned and walked away. After a moment Jess followed. He emerged into the town's square and walked past the gazebo, near which the town troubadour played a sonata on his guitar. Miss Patty stood outside of her studio smoking a cigarette and giving him an appraising look which caused him to shy further over on the sidewalk. He nodded at Kirk as he came upon the diner. Before entering he dared glance towards the market where Dean was hanging some new specials signs. Jess opened the door to the diner and walked inside, heading towards the stairs.

"Hey, Jess, can you refill some coffees for me?" Luke asked as he walked by, balancing a bunch of plates.

"Yeah, sure," Jess said, altering his course to pick up the coffee pot from behind the counter. He walked back out around it and began refilling customers' coffee cups. Luke thanked him as he walked back to the kitchen. Just after the kitchen door swung shut, the front door swung open, the bell ringing merrily. Jess followed Lorelai, who had just walked in, up to the counter and promptly turned over a coffee mugin front of her, and then poured her a cup.

"Unfortunately, I'm beginning to like you," Lorelai commented as she took a drink.

"Well, should I be flattered?"

"Just a little."

"Can I get you anything else Ms. Gilmore?"

"Call me Lorelai, and get me some pie."

"Coming right up," Jess said as he turned and placed the coffee pot in it's customary spot before going to get Lorelai's pie.


End file.
